


Memories of a fav

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot, new backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: One of the smartest people in the world, one of the most dangerous men alive and he was playfully fixated on him. It was not smart to confront his friend's father alone but Jason needed the answers to questions he's held for years. Favourite? Him? Should he be flattered or terrified.





	Memories of a fav

It had taken a while to set this up, a while before Jason could manage to slip under everyone’s radar for just the right amount of time. There had to be the right amount of assumptions of his movements for this to be pulled off and that sort of thing took time but he finally had managed it.

It was not like he had never been here before, just that he had never been here by himself and certainly not for something like this. He was no fool, he knew how dangerous the man was regardless of how much he doted on his son. Confronting Lex Luthor like this was absolutely foolish but Jason needed answers.

“Why isn’t it Jason.” The lab coat covering his business suit suited him, Luthor made it his personal style and while his face never seemed to age his eyes spoke of not years but almost centuries. It was what made him terrifying on a good day. “What a pleasant surprise from my favourite Robin.” The laptop snicked closed as Luthor rose from behind the desk. “You seem to have miscalculated, Kon-El isn’t here so unless there was a mix up on a playdate.” Luthor paused next to his desk as he tilted his head his eyes running over Jason in a way Jason knew the man was noting weapons. “You shouldn’t be here today. Does anyone know you are here?”

“I’m here to talk to you.” Jason got out as he pulled off his gloves. “Not here to fight.”

“Obviously.” Luthor shrugged before he unbuttoned one of his shirt buttons. “Now if you aren’t here to play with my son, what brings you here? I have no problem with my favourite Robin dropping by but I can’t help but wonder why.” Green eyes, the same shape of Kon’s watched him in amusement. “I doubt anyone knows about this visit for the time being.”

“See when you talk shit like that it gets really worrisome.” Jason shook his head as he fought back the scowl. Looking into eyes the same shape and colour as Kon’s was harder than it should be. “Why do you talk to me like that? About shit like that. Hell the talk about being your favourite Robin and stuff. If anything you should be all over Tim like this but you aren’t.” He swallowed as he chose his words carefully. “And this isn’t something new either, you’ve always even before I came back. You haven’t said it but you’ve been watching me for _years_.”

Bruce’s caution and his words had poked Jason in the ass enough for him to confront Luthor on it but Jason had noticed it at the back of his head for years. Before Bruce’s confirmation that yes Luthor knew who they were, knew who they were for fucking years and said nothing because it fucking amused him. Luthor when he looked back had always been around in some way even when thought he wasn’t and the amused way he watched Jason needed an explanation and he was tired of the looks, the jokes and the smiles without context.

“Is this some thing between you and Bruce?” He wouldn’t be surprised but he doubted that. “This about you and Superman? Because everyone knows Nightwing is his favourite Robin. So what you wanted a Robin that is similar to you and your ideals or something?” He demanded, that got a reaction. Surprise flashed in Luthor’s eyes before it faded away, was banished away. His hand flinched as though he was going to reach out but changed his mind. Instead he studied Jason silently before he closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh.

“I am not my son.” He started dryly. “We have similar tastes but as amusing as the young Drake. As troublesome as he can be that is my son’s favourite Robin and good riddance to that. It may surprise you to know that sometimes that young man’s mind runs to similar paths as mine. Still that doesn’t make him my favourite Robin. It makes him the Robin to make sure one does not forget now about you…” Jason watched Luthor’s lips curl into a smile. “You might want to come with me.”

X

Jason stood in the study as Luthor approached a painting of a black cat on a farm. Luthor had entered the study, poured himself a drink before he had started to disassemble a fuckload of security in the room. “I have Selina test this room routinely.” Luthor said lazily as he removed the painting to reveal a safe. Jason shook his head as the safe opened to reveal another safe.

“There is a limit to what paranoia allows you know.” He said as Luthor pulled a small photograph from the depths of the safe. “What’s that?”

“Your answer.” Luthor’s thumb stroked the photograph for a few seconds before he crossed to Jason to hand it over. “You’ll see why I find you so interesting.”

There was not anything special to see about the picture. Two boys under a tree, one redheaded and sickly looking his limbs small but his hair. That was a ridiculous kind of red and Jason had to snort back chuckles. The other boy was young too and dirty. Dirty and determined looking, his fists up as he stood before the redhead and looking somewhere off camera. His face scrunched up and blue eyes flashing. Jason swallowed because he knew that face.

“Ahh the look of understanding.” Luthor purred before he carefully removed the photo from Jason’s hands. “I love it.”

“Does Bruce know you have that?” Jason asked hoarsely as he took a step back.

“Of course not.” Luthor rolled his eyes. “You see, Bruce lies under the impression that I still don’t remember my childhood. Even though Selina and I have reconciled. I suppose he imagines it a business arrangement. Whatever helps him sleep at night but back to what you must be thinking.” The man smiled. “You remind me of him so much, young Bruce. He was always fighting for those weaker than him. People don’t recall you know, he started to change himself slowly. Pulling one over on the entire city of Gotham, on the world but too many of us remember. Remember the boy who wanted justice no matter the cost. The boy that would tussle with the best of them. A big heart and a boy who did what he meant who never regretted his actions. You are like him in more ways than you know.” A secretive smile that Jason knew he would never understand. “It’s why I’m glad Kon-El seeks out your company.”

There was no figuring out this man, Superman had spent years trying. Had lost a custody battle for Kon-El to Luthor and had to share with Luthor and the League. There was no figuring out Luthor and while being a substitute got on his nerves he could tell this was different.

“I remind you of him but I’m something different aren’t I.” Jason questioned suspiciously.

“Well you won’t follow in our footsteps.” Luthor paced back to his abandoned drink. “You’re a magnificent what if for certain but while I like you for what you remind me of you’re perfect for him too. He can’t hide from himself with you around even while he hides from the rest of us.”

This seemed to be going where Jason really did not want to go. He could feel any other questions would open a can of worms that he would regret opening for months. The atmosphere had changed and the tension with it. Some things about Bruce he just did not want to know.

“You’re weird you know that?” Jason shook his head.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Luthor toasted him with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I'll get around to finishing up my Selina and Lex Brotp fics. I can't help referencing them though. They work well together.


End file.
